A Very Bones Thanksgiving
by burtneymac95
Summary: Brennan has everybody over for Thanksgiving. Including Max, Russ, Amy, the girls, Angela, Wendell, Cam, Michelle, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, and of course, Booth. Very sweet. Please R/R.


**_Alright....so I started this on Thanksgiving Day._**

**_But my dad was nagging me all day and I wasnt able to finish it that day._**

**_And I've been really busy the passed 4 days._**

**_But today I didnt have school._**

**_So I finished it._**

**_Please review!!_**

Thanksgiving. A time where you give thanks. A time that you spend with your family and loved ones. And that's exactly what Brennan planned to do.

Brennan was sitting on her couch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled.

She opened the door to find Seeley Booth.

"Heya Bones. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please come in."

Booth entered her apartment and took a seat on the couch.

"Whats up Bones?"

"I would like to have a family gathering."

"Okay? You need me why?"

"I would like you to be a part of that."

"Really? Who all's gonna be there?"

"My dad, Russ, Amy, the girls, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and you."

"Well of course then. Thanks for considering me as your family."

"Well, like you said. Theres more than 1 type of family, and I would like the two familys that I have to come together."

"That's a great idea Bones. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. So bee here by 5 tomorrow."

"Will do."

"Oh, and could you give me a ride to the Jeffersonian? I need to talk to Angela."

"Of course Bones. Come on."

He helped her put her jacket on and guided her out the door.

The car ride was silent.

When they arrived, Bones said "Thanks a lot Booth." and hopped out of the car.

She went to her office where she saw Cam, Angela, and Sweets sitting, waiting.

"Dr. B, We would like to ask you for a favor." Sweets said.

"Okay?"

"Cam wants to bring her daughter, Angela wants to bring Wendell, and I want to bring Daisy. Is that okay?"

"Um. I'll have to get more chairs, but yea. Sure."

"Thank-you sweetie." Angela said, as she gave her a hug.

"No..problem."

Cam briefly gave her a hug, as her and Sweets walked out of her office.

"So…is Booth coming?"

"Yea he uh.." Before she could finish, her phone rang.

"Just a second." She said to Angela.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones. I don't think I can make it to your dinner tomorrow. Pops' nursing home is having a big thanksgiving feast, and he wants me to be there. I'm really sorry."

"Well why don't you see if Hank would like to come over too?"

"You know what Bones? I think he would really like that. Thank you so much. You're the best."

"That is certainly not true. Because there are many…"

"See you tomorrow Bones. Bye." Booth hung up.

"He hung up on me."

"Ha-ha. So Hank's coming to?"

"Yes. This is gonna be one crazy Thanksgiving."

The Next Day

Brennan was cooking and getting everything ready.

There was a knock at the door.

She wiped her hands and went to the door.

"Dad. Hi." He kissed her on the cheek and walked in.

"Russ, Amy, and the girls are on their way."

"Okay. Thanks for coming."

"Of course sweetie. This was a really good idea. Is Booth coming?"

"Yea him, his grandfather, Angela, Wendell, Hodgins, Cam, her daughter Michelle, Sweets, and his girlfriend Daisy."

"Wow. This should be really fun."

"I hope so."

"You need any help with anything?"

"Umm, the turkeys in the oven. Stuffing and yams are in the crock pot. and the noodles are on the stove."

"This is gonna be one hell of a feast."

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it honey."

Max walked over and answered the door.

"Hey Russ, Amy, girls. Come in. Tempe! Your brother's here!"

They walked in the apartment.

Brennan walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys." She hugged Russ.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course Tempe."

"Hello Amy. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Hello girls."

"Hi Auntie Temperance."

She smiled at the thought of being called aunt.

There was another knock at the door.

Brennan went to answer it, but Max called her off and said "I'll be the official doorman."

When he opened the door, Cam, Michelle, Angela, Wendell, and Hodgins were standing there.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Please come in." They walked in.

"Dr. B, I took the liberty of making desert." Hodgins said, handing her the container.

"Thanks Hodgins, what is it?"

"Apple pie."

"Great. Booth will love this."

Hodgins smiled and walked over to Wendell.

Angela walked into the kitchen.

"How's everything coming sweetie?"

"Ok I guess."

"Booths not here yet?"

"Not yet. Neither is Sweets and Daisy. But its only 4:45."

There was a knock on the door.

"There he is now." Angela said, smiling.

"Why are you so happy about him being here?"

"I don't know."

"Tempe! Sweets and his girlfriend are here." they heard Max shout.

"Thanks Dad!"

"I'm proud of you sweetie. You brought everyone together."

"Yea, well. I thought it was a good idea."

"Trust me. It was."

**20 mintues later**

Everyone was seated at the dinner table, passing food back and forth to each other.

"Wheres Booth sweetheart?" Max asked.

"Um, hes running a little late. He should be here soon."

5 minutes passed and finally there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Max offered.

"No dad, I got it."

She got up and walked over to the door.

She opened it and saw Booth and Hank standing there, with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Hello Temperance. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise Hank." he walked in.

"I'm sorry Bones. Traffic was terrible."

"Its, fine Booth. I was just….worried."

"About what?"

"That something happened."

"I'm sorry I scared you like that."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

They walked into the apartment.

Hank was waiting by the couch for them.

Hank swung his arm around Brennan. Booth smiled and they walked into the kitchen.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Hank Booth."

"Hi." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Can I eat now?"

"Yea Pops just…sit down first."

Brennan laughed.

Booth walked past Max, Russ, Amy, and the girls.

Max stopped him. "Your aren't going to say hi?"

"Sorry Max." They shook hands.

"Booth."

"Russ."

They shook hands as well.

He stopped at Amy.

"Hi nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well."

Booth went to sit down beside Hayley, the youngest daughter of Amy's.

"Booth! Your seats right here."

It was at the corner of the table, right next to Bones.

"Oh. Right."

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, who would like to say grace?"

"Uh, I would." Booth said. "I am the religious man here."

"Ok. Go ahead."

Everyone bowed their heads and joined hands.

When Brennans hand touched Booths, a sort of shock went through him.

Her hand fit perfectly into his.

He smiled and began.

"Dear Lord, thanks for allowing us all to be together on this Thanksgiving Day. Thank you for the brilliant food I'm sure we're about to eat. Thank you for our friends, family, and lovers. Thank you for allowing us to cherish each others presences, and share this day with the people that are closest to us."

At that point, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand. He smiled and continued.

"And thank you for many more Thanksgiving's to come…..hopefully." Everyone laughed.

"Amen."

"Amen." Everybody said.

"Alright let's eat." Booth said, rubbing his hands together.

Although he didn't notice that everyone besides him and Pops had already begun to eat.

"Right, well….can someone pass the turkey?"

Everyone smiled and began to talk to one another, each in their own conversations.

"That was a very nice speech Booth."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Well….thankyou."

They smiled at each other.

"So uh Booth." Max spoke. Everyone quieted down.

"Yea Max?"

"When you going to uh, sweep Tempe off her feet?"

Booth froze at that very moment, and put his head down.

"Dad!"

"What? Its an easy question to answer."

"I don't think he feels comfortable to answer that in front of everybody."

"What? Its time he became a man and told you he loves you."

"What?"

Booth felt really embarrassed. She looked down at Booth.

"Is that true Booth?"

He lifted his head, obviously angry.

"Yes! Okay? You happy Max? You just embarrassed me in front of everybody. Maybe I was going to tell her when _I_ was ready."

He got up from the table and walked out onto her terrace. Everybody remained quiet.

"Dad! That was very rude of you. Booth's not open to his feelings like others are."

"But I don't know why he's embarrassed. I mean, everyone here knows how he feels about you."

"But did anyone pressure him? No! I should've never done this."

She walked out to join Booth. He had his arms resting on the balcony, with his head in his hands.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry about that. My dad's an ass."

"Like I didn't know that before." he said harshly.

"You don't have to get mad at me."

He lifted his head and walked towards her.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. Its just that it was really embarrassing and maybe that's not the way I wanted you to find out."

"I know. Its okay Booth. You wanta know why?"

"Why?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because I love you too."

"Really?"

"If I didn't, then why would I do this?"

She placed her lips on his. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss.

Their mouths moved together for the next 30 seconds. Brennan was the first one to back out.

"I think I should go thank Max." Booth said.

"Yea…maybe you should."

She grabbed his hand and they walked in.

Everybody was talking once again, when Angela noticed them walking in…together.

"Guys..look."

Everybody looked over and was shocked in what they saw.

Booth pulled Brennans chair out for her, and she sat down, as did he.

Everybody just stared at them.

"Um, would you like to share with the rest of the class?" Angela finally said.

"What?" Brennan asked, guiltily.

"We all saw you guys walk in here."

"We were just…."

"All I want to say is thanks Max." Booth interrupted.

Max smiled. "Anytime."

"Who wants dessert?" Brennan asked.

She walked into the kitchen, with Angela following her.

"Bren. Bren."

"What?"

"Your not gonna give me one, slightest detail?"

"We kissed….and….we exchanged I love you's."

"Aww!! Really?"

"Yea. Now can you help me bring the dessert in?"

"Sure." She said, smiling.

They walked back into the dining room.

"Alright I got apple pie."

"I'll take some." Booth said.

"Chocolate éclair." Amy's girls raised their hands.

"And cheesecake." Everybody else raised their hands for that.

Brennan returned to her seat, as she kissed Booth.

Everybody noticed this and smiled.

"I would like to try some of that apple pie now."

"Ah! Its about time."

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_Now please review! _**

**_It's all I want for Christmas =)_**


End file.
